Heroes of Justice
by flamemouth27
Summary: This is based on the TV show of Justice League and after the giant war. The white martians from the first episode of JL returns, and have now teamed up with Greek monsters. They threaten to tear down Gotham City, Central City and Metropolis and then the whole world because JL killed their leader. Pairings: Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper, Hazel/Frank, Hawkgirl/Green Lantern.
1. Strange Encounters

**I just suddenly got this idea when I was watching Justice League, this is my first crossover, so please go easy on me, I hope you enjoy.**

**PLEASE NOTE: **This crossover is based on the **TV show **and the first series of Justice League.

This story is set after the giant war and just after the episode: 'Comfort and Joy' in season two of Justice League.

The white martians from the first episode of JL returns, and have now teamed up with Greek monsters. They threaten to tear down Gotham City, Central City and Metropolis and then the whole world because JL killed their leader.

Pairings: Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper, Hazel/Frank, Hawkgirl (Shayera Hol)/Green Lantern(John Stewart).

For the sake of this story, Thalia is no longer with the hunters, but there will be no Thalia/Nico pairing.

**1. Strange encounters**

Superman and John Jones had just left Smallville, and were flying towards Metropolis.

"So, did you enjoy spending Christmas with us?" asked Superman over the wind.

John gave him a small smile.

"Yes, thank you Superman, I haven't celebrated Christmas like that for a long time." he replied.

The peaceful moment was suddenly broken when a girl's shrill yell filled the air. Superman and John had skidded to a stop and listened for the source of the voice, though it sounded more of a battle cry then a yell for help.

"You're right Jason, these horses are much easier to fly with then those Pegasus back at camp."

"Well I hope you like him; it took me ages to tame the one you're on."

"Yeah…but don't try to change the subject, I'm still going to make you pay for your prank."

The last line was followed by a clashing of metals as Superman and John hurriedly flew towards the voices; what Superman saw next was nothing he'd expected to see. A girl with spiky black hair with a streak dyed blue, wearing a leather jacket and ripped jeans sat on a horse made of nothing but storm clouds, with a spear with a sharp bronze tip on it.

A few metres directly in front of her were a boy with blond hair and had matching electricity blue eyes as the girl's, and he too, had a spear in his hand but with a golden tip. They both looked around 16 years of age and seemed to have some sort of godly aura around them. The girl charged forwards on the horse and dueled the boy who looked nervous.

"Stop!" commanded Superman, but none of them paid him any attention.

"Stop this right now!" he yelled yet again, he tried to approach them, but he was instantly zapped with lightning when he was only a few metres from the dueling pair.

"Superman!" yelled John as he flew to Superman who was falling out of the sky.

"Thanks." muttered the man of steel shakily as he flew back up to the pair who were still dueling.

John tried to read their minds to get them to stop, but it was as if there was a barrier around the teens' mind, and he could not get through it. Suddenly, the boy flicked his spear and it changed into a sword, he hit the girl's spear with a loud _Clang! _And the spear flew out of the girl's hand. She reached out to grab it, but lost her balance and slipped, falling towards the ground going at 100 k/h. But the boy didn't seem to go down after her. Superman immediately dashed down towards the girl while John turned to glare at the teen still on the cloud-made horse and looked calm.

"Why did you do that? If Superman doesn't catch her in time, she could die." said John.

The boy smirked.

"She'll be fine."

But his expression formed into a confused one.

"Superman?" he asked, looking up at the Martian in front of him.

His eyes widened as he looked at John for the first time.

"Wha…you…what? How are you…who are you?" he stuttered, pointing the golden sword at John threateningly.

John frowned at this, _does this boy know about the Justice League? How does he not know who he is? _But before John could reply, the girl's shrill yell filled the air once again.

"JASON! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

John looked down, expected to see Superman with the girl in his arms that he saved, but he was a few metres _behind _the girl who was flying up by herself to where John and the boy, Jason was.

"Oh Pluto." mumbled the boy, looking a little scared as he positioned his sword.

"Y'know, Thals, I'm beginning to think that it was a terrible idea to teach you how to fly." he stated.

The girl snorted.

Jason seemed to suddenly remember that he was not alone with the girl. "Uh…Thalia? Um…turn around." he said slowly, glancing nervously at John and Superman hovering behind the girl.

She frowned and did as she was told, and flew backwards a few metres. "What the Hades!" she exclaimed, staring at the Martian and the man of steel in shock.

"We need to go talk to Chiron." said Thalia.

"Agreed." replied Jason.

"Chiron?" asked Superman.

"Something's not right." said Jason, ignoring the confused Superman and John. It was only when the girl had settled on to her cloud-made horse, had Superman realised they were leaving.

"Wait, who are you?" he asked.

"Sorry, no time. I think your friend there knows anyways." replied Thalia bluntly before grabbing Jason's arm.

"Wait, where are y-" but Superman was cut short when a strike of lightning shot down from the sky and zapped the pair, but by the time Superman and John recovered from their shock, the boy and girl was already gone, leaving nothing but the smell of ozone in the atmosphere.

* * *

Diana, princess of Themyscira was simply enjoying a cup of coffee in the town plaza of Metropolis. She did the occasional wave and smile when a pedestrian waved at her, or took a picture. She was about to take another sip of her coffee, when she felt a tug on her trouser leg.

"Wonder Woman, can you take a picture with me?" asked a 5-year-old girl shyly.

Diana smiled and nodded.

After the girl ran back towards her mother with the camera with a smile on her face, Diana couldn't help but smile at the scene, though it still painfully reminded her of her own mother that was on Themyscira. She gazed around her; pedestrians laughed and talked about, couples sat contently around the fountain in the middle of the plaza that created beautiful rainbows. Everything was fine, no lives in danger, and no crazed robots trying to take over humanity. Diana was about to return to her coffee, when she saw something that made her look at the fountain again. A boy around the age of 16 with a muscular body but a babyish face sat facing the fountain. But what stood him out was that he was talking _to _the fountain. Diana frowned slightly, though she couldn't see his left side so he may've just been on the phone. Diana squinted and she finally noticed what put her off. There was a face in the rainbow, literally, a face of a young and pretty girl with coffee-coloured skin and curly brown hair; and she was talking back to the boy. They were talking like nothing's wrong, and the people around the boy and the girl in the fountain didn't even seem to notice it. Diana turned back to grab her mug, before turning around towards the spot where the boy was, but he was gone, instead, a small bird sat in the place where he was and flew off, the girl in the fountain was gone. Was she just seeing things? Surely not. It couldn't be. Was it all just her imagination? Diana decided that she would have to talk to John about it, but for now, she still had a cup of coffee to finish.

* * *

"Now _that _is how you celebrate Christmas." said Hawkgirl as GL lowered them slowly towards Earth's atmosphere.

"Did you really have to land us in the middle of the Atlantic?" asked the Thanagarian.

"Well, my ring's about to go out, I used most of it up when during the fight." said GL.

"Well, can you at least scan where we are or how to get back to your apartment so you can recharge?" asked Hawkgirl.

GL nodded and did a quick scan with his ring.

"We're exactly 1027km East from Metropolis." he said.

"Race you?" challenged Hawkgirl.

Green Lantern smirked and shot off.

"Hey! You cheated!" scolded Hawkgirl as she shot through the air to catch up to GL who was still smirking.

Not long after, they spotted a beach up ahead. They slowed down their flight; well mostly GL did anyways because his ring was now flashing, when they were only about 1km from the beach, they heard laughter from below them. They frowned at each other and looked down; a boy around 17 years of age with a mop of jet-black hair and sea-green eyes chased a girl with honey-blond hair and startling grey eyes through the water. This would've been fine, if they weren't a kilometre out at sea. From the corner of her eyes, Hawkgirl saw something large and dark move in the water and were headed towards the teens that didn't seem to have a care in the world. Suddenly, the dark-shape surfaced, and out popped a large shark, the biggest shark on Earth Hawkgirl and Green Lantern had ever seen. Its teeth were razor-sharp and its beady black eyes were staring straight at the two teenagers who didn't even notice the huge shark.

"Watch out!" yelled Hawkgirl as GL swooped down and created a bubble around the two and lifted them out of the water.

"What the Hades?" said the girl, surprise written all over her face.

"Who are you?" asked the boy, in a calm yet threatening voice as he placed his hand on his pocket. When the two finally saw Green Lantern and Hawkgirl for the first time, they jumped back in shock.

"What the-"

But the girl covered his mouth quickly and whispered something in his ear that Hawkgirl and GL didn't catch. The boy's eyes widened immediately.

"Let us out, now." commanded the girl.

"Not until you've reached the beach, you two shouldn't be out here swimming out here by yourselves, you were almost eaten by a shark for god's sake!" said GL.

The boy frowned and looked underneath him.

"Oh…you mean Leroy? He's just a friend, I told him to come." said the boy as he stared at the shark that was now circling below them.

That was when GL realised…they weren't wet. But they were just swimming moments ago, how did they dry themselves so quickly?

Suddenly, the girl took out a knife from her shorts belt and stabbed at the bubble, it burst immediately when it collided with the metal and the two of them dropped towards the sea.

"Hey!" yelled GL, diving in after them.

But when Hawkgirl and GL went beneath the waves, the two teens were already gone.

"Who were they? And what did the boy mean by 'friend' about that shark?" asked Hawkgirl as they two of them surfaced.

GL shrugged.

"Probably just imagination or something."

"Should we take tell this to the League?" she asked.

"Well, that girl just used a simple knife and she manages to burst the bubble, I have no idea how she did it but if a girl has a knife that can easily break a Green Lantern's creation from the power ring, I think it's worth talking about."

* * *

Wally West was strolling down the streets of Central City, trying to decide which restaurant to go to, when an explosion shook the streets. He turned around and saw that the entrance to the Central City bank was now on fire and he saw a flash of red, followed by a gruff laugh. Wally speed-walked as slow as possible (which was still quite fast) towards an empty alley and quickly changed into his costume. He sped fast surprised-looking pedestrians and arrived at the crime scene. Bizarro and Volcana had spotted him and bellowed in laughter, knowing full well that the Flash alone could not beat the both of them.

"I would advise you to put that down." he said, pointing at the bag of cash in Volcana's hand.

She pointed a finger at him and shot fire at him, in which he simply dodged quickly.

"That all you got?" challenged the Flash as Volcana shot fire at him again, which he dodged quickly.

He sped towards her and was about to punch her, when something hit him on the stomach – hard, that caused him to fly backwards. The Flash got up shakily and looked up, to see Bizarro and Volcana grinning at him evilly. Volcana was about to shoot fire at him once again, when a soft but commanding voice came out from behind them. "Hey!" A large chuck of broken pavement smacked Bizarro on the back, causing him to roar in outrage and turn around.

The Flash smirked.

'Probably Diana' he thought.

He stood up quickly and brushed himself off. When he looked up, he was just as surprised as Bizarro and Volcana. Standing 30 metres behind them, was a beautiful girl that was in need of a haircut, no older than 16 years of age, and a boy who closely resembled a latino-elf with a tool-belt around his waist. Bizarro and Volcana burst into laughter yet again.

"You think you can beat us?" laughed Volcana.

"Leave now and we'll spare your lives."

The Flash would've winked at the girl, or would have given her a charming smile, if it weren't for the situation they were in.

"Get out of here, it's not safe." he yelled.

But the teens ignored him.

"You think, that just because you are bigger and have special abilities, that you can beat us?" asked the boy, followed by a smirk.

But Bizarro was impatient charged at the girl. The Flash raced towards her and pushed them over, causing Bizarro to crash into the wall behind them. "What are you doing?" hissed the girl angrily while she stood and helped the boy up. The Flash looked at them in confusion.

"You were about to be pulverized by Bizarro, get out of here, it's dangerous." commanded the Flash.

The boy gasped.

"Wait a second…you're the Flash! But how is that-"

"Leo, we don't have time for that, yes I know it weird to have your favorite comic-book character in front of you, but have you forgotten that we are in the middle of a battle here?" said the girl with a roll of her eyes.

"Right." said the boy.

He reached in his tool belt and took out a polished bronze hammer with multiple buttons on it, while the girl unsheathed a very clean and sharp knife. "Uh… I don't think a knife would…" but the Flash was cut off when the girl jabbed at Bizarro's chest, and caused him to stumble backwards, and yet the knife wasn't even dented.

Volcana advanced the boy, the Flash grabbed his arm and was about to speed off, when the boy pushed his arm down.

"I got this." smirked the boy as suddenly, Volcana shot a large line of fire at him.

The Flash's eyes widened as the flames engulfed the boy.

"No!" he cried, but when the fire died down, the boy was still there, and looked unharmed.

Volcana and the Flash looked at him in shock.

"You done yet? Cause it's my turn." smirked the boy as he grasped the hammer with both hands and suddenly a small flame appeared in the palm of his hands and it grew on the bronze hammer.

He then shot the hammer at Volcana, instantly knocking her out. The boy pressed a button on his watch that was made of the same bronze as the hammer and it flew back into his hand. The two of them both suddenly remembered that Bizarro was still fighting the girl alone. They turned around quickly, only to see Bizarro standing in front of the girl who was talking to him soothingly.

"-and remember that Superman and the Justice League is your true hated enemies, while Lex Luthor is your best friend." she said.

She flashed Bizarro a sweet smile.

"Now go." she commanded.

Bizarro nodded in a daze, before flying off. The Flash looked at her in shock, while the boy simply smirked at shook his head.

"Really Pipes? You really couldn't think of any other way to stop him?"

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Hey I never knew your hammer could do that." she said.

"Well after the um… thing, I tinkered with it and added new features that would…er…suit my awesome powers." said the boy.

Meanwhile, the Flash still looked at them in confusion.

"How did you get Bizarro to do that? Who are you?"

"So you're The Flash, the fastest man alive." said the girl, ignoring his questions.

The Flash smiled proudly.

"Yes, yes I am."

"So, can you tell me all about the Justice League?" she asked, giving him a sweet smile.

The Flash felt his legs go jelly as he saw it and nodded. He soon found himself telling the two everything about the Justice League, even the secret codes and passwords.

"Alright, alright, I think that was all I needed to know, thank you, Flash." said the girl, and with that she turned to the boy and told him something the Flash didn't hear.

It was only then, was when the Flash realised that they were leaving.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he asked.

The girl raised an eyebrow at him.

"Home." she said in a 'duh' voice.

"But you didn't even tell me who you are." said the Flash.

The girl paused for a moment while the boy took out a long bronze canister out of his tool belt and placed it on the ground. He then pressed a button on his watch and the canister grew into a bronze 2 metre high dragon. The Flash as well as the rest of the civilians stared at it amazed, while the girl gasped. "You fixed Festus?" she asked happily.

But the boy shook his head sadly.

"No, he's still the mask head for the Argo II, but I finally figured out how to build one so I did. This is Butter, I know, I know, weird name. But he has this obsession with butter and you can easily calm him down by simply saying the word." said the boy.

"Butter, sit!" he commanded.

Immediately, the dragon made a sound that was probably meant to be a bark, and sat down on the ground with a loud crash, but not before showing off his fire-breathing skills by blowing a huge column of green fire in the air.

"Yeah, I got it to breath Greek fire as well." said the boy proudly.

"Oh, and for your earlier question." began the girl as she settled down behind the boy on the dragon.

The still awestruck Flash turned his attention to her.

"You don't need to know my name." she said.

The Flash raised his eyebrow, confused.

"A phone number maybe?" he asked.

But the girl shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't have a mobile phone, but don't worry, we'll see each other again."

And with that, the two of them flew off. The Flash sighed as another chance to get a girlfriend had just flown away, but what he didn't know, was that very soon, he _would _see her again.

* * *

"Hazel, where are we?" asked an annoyed Nico di Angelo as the two child of the dead stood and brushed themselves clean after they've stumbled into a cave.

"I don't know." sighed Hazel.

"I told you, you need to focus, focus, focus. If you want to learn how to shadow-travel, you'll need to focus on where you want to go, or else we'll be in situations like this." grumbled Nico, exasperated.

"Where are we, though?" wondered Hazel.

Nico tipped-toed forwards and let out a small yelp as he realised that he was stepping on the edge of a cliff. He heard distant waterfalls as Hazel placed her hand on the walls.

"It's damp and mossy." she exclaimed.

"You wanna bet that there's a water fall in here?" said Nico.

"There's a tunnel to your right." Informed Hazel.

"It's pitch-black, how would you know?" he asked.

"I just do." said Hazel simply.

"Feel like exploring?" asked Nico.

Hazel shrugged.

"I've got nothing better to do anyways."

The two of them tip-toed towards the tunnel and walked cautiously through it, with their hands on their weapons. As the sound of waterfalls grew louder, Nico began to notice bats hanging off the roof of the tunnel, _a lot _of them. "Um…Hazel? Look up." he said slowly.

Hazel frowned and looked up, only to scream slightly at the sight of the deadly creatures of the night.

"Pluto, where are we?" she cursed as she quickened her pace to get out of the tunnel.

"It's Hades." grumbled Nico.

"Whatever."

The two of them finally made it to the end, and in front of them, was a _huge _cavern, nearly as big as the Olympus throne room.

"Wow." commented Hazel.

Nico could only nod as he examined the place. There were platforms and walkways build in the middle of the cave, on the bottom was a large lake of water. Two waterfalls flowed down the sides of the cave and a massive bat symbol hung from the ceiling in the middle. Apon the platforms were various vehicles and computers.

"No…it can't be…" said Hazel, shocked.

Nico frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"Look, you know how you said I needed to focus when I shadow-travel? Well, I was thinking of camp, but I was also thinking of how as a kid, I used to read Batman comics…" said Hazel, trailing off to let that sink in.

Nico widened his eyes.

"No…it…it can't be…I mean, Batman's just a fictional character-" but he was cut short when the loud whirring sound of the bay doors opening.

A large, black car with bat-like wings sticking out from the back drove into the cave and straight into the middle space. The door of the car opened as soon as the engines turned off and a black figure hopped out of the driver's seat. "Oh my-" but Hazel quickly covered her half-brother's mouth with her hand before he could finish his sentence.

Unfortunately, the figure heard him and turned immediately towards their direction.

"Who's there?" yelled the figure, his bat-like cape flowing behind him.

The two of them kept quiet as Batman's eyes narrowed.

"I know you're there, show yourself." he warned.

Still no answer, so Batman grumbled and took out a bat-attracting batarang, and threw it straight at where the two teens were. Hazel and Nico ducked and the batarang flew in the tunnel. Nico grunted, but both of them froze when they heard a beeping sound, followed by the loud screeching of bats. Suddenly, all the bats they saw – which were quite a lot of them – flew out of the tunnel, pushing them over the edge and causing them to tumble out of their hiding spot.

"Get out of here!" yelled Nico as he grabbed Hazel's arm and shadow-travelled out of the place, leaving a very disturbing thought for Batman to wonder how on Earth two teenagers had ended up in the Batcave.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I know Thalia is afraid of heights and cannot fly, but let's say that at the end of the war, Jason taught her how to and she could. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Hera, help us

**I know what you're thinking...FINALLY! FLAME FINALLY UPDATED! Indeed I did. This chapter isn't a long one, but I felt bad for not updating in nearly 5 months, please forgive me! For I had like 3 other stories to work on before and I have even more than that now. Hope you enjoy!**

**2. Hera, help us**

"CHIRON!" someone yelled from the borders of camp half-blood.

"Yes, is everything alright, child?" asked Chiron as Hazel and Nico stumbled out of the shadow of Thalia's pine.

"The…bats…waterfalls…BATMAN!" yelled Nico, looking a little…wild.

But before Chiron could ask anymore, another yell came from the Fireworks Beach.

"CHIRON! There was this person glowing green and wings-" began Percy, dragging Annabeth behind him while she shook her head.

"Chiron! Is Superman and John Jones from the comics real?"

"Chiron! We just saw the Flash!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Chiron.

The 8 half-bloods shut up immediately as a small red bird descended in the middle of the group.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Frank.

"Batman!"

"Superman!"

"The Flash!"

"Green Lantern!" yelled the half-bloods at once.

Frank stared at them, looking just as confused as Chiron was.

"Uh…thanks? I guess? For naming 4 members of the Justice League…?" said Frank, though it sounded more as if it were a question.

"I have dreaded this day for centuries, but I guess you have the right to know." began Chiron as he led the confused half-bloods towards the Big house.

"It all began when Hades and Hippolyta blew life into a girl made of magic clay…"

_Four days later…_

The explosion shook the city violently; car alarms wailed as windows and glass objects shattered. A few buildings were collapsing, all because of a missile from a small spacecraft.

"Where's Superman?" cried a distressed civilian.

Almost immediately, a flash of red and blue shot through the sky and appeared next to the spacecraft that was hovering over Metropolis.

"Who are you? Show yourselves!" commanded the Kryptonian.

"Gladly, man of steel." boomed a deep and hollow voice from the spacecraft.

The doors opened slowly, and around fifty white beings with grey suits on flew in front of Superman, surrounding him, guns at will. Superman widened his eyes.

"You're…you're the Martians from Mars." He exclaimed.

The largest being with a gold suit flew forwards, Superman noticed that there were jetpacks built in the suits.

"Indeed, but we no longer are 'from mars', rather from a planet now called Delta OX-1 **(A/N I just made that up) **because you killed our leader." snarled the Martian.

The others growled at Superman and loaded their guns. Superman looked around him nervously, but just the second before they pulled the trigger, a voice came from just above them.

"Hey! Over here!"

Superman and the Martians looked up, to see Wonder woman and John Jones hovering above them. Three quarters of them flew up to them, while the rest including the leader advanced on Superman.

"Look, I'm sure if we just sat down and-" but he was up short when a Martian shot at him, but luckily, he dodged out of the way just in time.

Superman glared but didn't attack, but they did. The Martians all lunged at the man of steel, causing him to stumble backwards slightly as he pushed them off. The Martians snarled and lunged yet again; Superman used his heat vision and zapped over one of their suits. As soon as the afternoon sun collided with their skin, it immediately began to wail in pain as it dissolved. Superman continued this fashion, occasionally stealing glances at his friends above who were still fighting off the Martians.

Finally, the three of them managed to kill off all of the Martians except their leader; Superman had him by the collar, threatening to rip open its suit. However, the Martian didn't seem threatened or showed any signs of weakness.

"Is that why you came here?" said Superman.

The Martian let out a cruel-sounding laugh that could be heard all over Metropolis.

"You lose Superman." It said.

And with that, it look out a button and pushed it. Suddenly, a beeping sound could be heard from its suit and it exploded.

"Urgh!" cried Superman as he began to fall.

"Superman!" yelled John, diving down to catch him.

"Thanks." muttered Superman.

"I wonder what it meant by 'you lose'." wondered Wonder woman.

Superman was about to suggest something, but was interrupted when a girl's scream came from metres below them. They turned towards the scream, and looked a little startled themselves. A _huge _hound, with tuffs of black fur and glowing red eyes appeared out of nothing but the shadows and snarled at the frightened civilians around him.

"What is that?" said John.

"Look." Gasped Wonder woman in horror.

More and more hounds, some even bigger than the first appeared on the streets, as well as odd snake-like women with sharp spears and flame-throwers, odd dog-like creatures that carried spiked clubs, all wearing bronze Greek-styled armour.

"Oh my…" gasped Wonder woman, obviously knowing what they are.

"What are they…?" but she was cut short when a whirring sound came from above them; a space-ship with the same design as the small one descended from the sky and hovered over the city. The large doors slammed open, and out poured a hundred or so Martians.

"You will pay for killing the great Imperium!" hissed a Martian as it aimed its gun at Wonder woman.

The princess of Themyscira raised her hand, ready to block it, when a green beam shot through the sky and whacked the Martian to the ground, followed by a girl's grunt and an explosion from the spaceship above them.

Green Lantern and Hawkgirl had arrived.

Together, the five heroes battled the Martians, but when Superman tried to punch a hound away from attacking a little girl in the street, the hound merely stumbled backwards a few steps, before advancing forwards towards Superman yet again. Superman however, clenched his fist; he punched the hound yet again, but it was like punching a thousand layer steel-made wall, the hound didn't look harmed at all, it simply growled and launched itself at Superman.

A red streak flashed through the city and stopped right beneath the heroes, followed by bullets being fired out of a plane that was shaped like a bat.

"Alright, Flash, J'ohn and GL, you go help the civilians. Diana, Batman, Hawkgirl and I will go beat off these…whatever they are. Got it?" commanded Superman.

"No wait, you cannot kill off these monsters." warned Wonder woman.

Superman frowned as the Flash, J'ohn and Green lantern rushed off.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because…well…it is not a time to explain now, but to sum it up, you'll need celestial bronze to kill them." stated the princess of Themyscira.

"Celestial…what now?" asked Hawkgirl, confused while she whacked a dog-like creature over the head, sending it sprawling away; though only to get back up and join back in the rampage the monsters were causing.

"Celestial bronze, it's very rare, mined from Mount Olympus itself." said Wonder woman.

"So these are Greek monsters?" asked Superman in alarm.

Wonder woman nodded grimly, "I have no idea why they are here, but I have a celestial bronze sword back up in the Watchtower, but the quickest way up is with John's ring, though I fear it will run out of power by the time we get back." she concluded.

"Can you get to Themyscira?" asked Batman.

"Well…I can but remember I was b…banished."

"I'll go." volunteered Hawkgirl.

"But they won't let yo-"

"Don't worry, if I use this, I'm sure they'll reason." chuckled the Thanagarian, patting her Nth metal made-electrical mace.

In a matter of ten minutes, the city was mostly destroyed but most of the civilians were already mostly used to invasions and had retreated to safe shelters with the help of Green lantern and the Flash.

"Where is Hawkgirl?" wondered Wonder Woman, exasperated, as she punch a hellhound in the ribs, sending it flying down the street.

"Batman, how are you doing?" asked Green Lantern into his transmitter. "_Not good, those dog-like creatures don't seem to budge at my missiles._" replied the Dark Knight as the Bat-wing shot through the sky.

And just when all hope seemed lost…

"Diana, catch!" came Hawkgirl's voice from above.

Wonder Woman looked up just in time to see a celestial bronze sword flying towards her.

"Only one?" she questioned as she sliced a snake-like woman clean through the stomach.

Hawkgirl nodded grimly.

"They just won a battle with some dragon or something, don't worry, they're all right, though most of their weapons are broken and they only had time to forge one sword."

"Well… maybe we can try this…"

Wonder woman held the sword with both hands tightly, "Hera, give me strength!" she said.

After a grunt, the sword was shattered to 7 pieces.

"Here, take this." she said as she handed Hawkgirl a piece.

Wonder woman proceeded to go around town quickly to hand the other heroes the shard of celestial bronze, when suddenly, a loud roar shook echoed through the streets as the Justice League immediately rushed towards the source of the sound.

A large beast with a body like a gigantic man, but a head of a bull's charged at a car and set it flying towards a building, instantly shattering the windows of the tower and glass flew in every direction. They were about to engage the giant beast, when another roar came from behind them. They turned, except for Batman who merely looked over his shoulder from his Batwing, to see a huge monster down that exact same street with 3 heads; the middle one also blew fire. The Flash thought of running into an alley to get behind either one of the gigantic monsters, but before he could move, truck-sized hellhounds appeared from the alleys as well as snake-woman and dog-faced monsters.

Several fire-breathing dragons had taken flight and hovered around the Man of Steel and the Batwing, completely surrounding the heroes. There was no way out. The monsters had completely blocked off the exits, and even if either Superman, Batman, Hawkgirl, Wonder woman, Green lantern or Martian Manhunter wanted to fly out, they'd still have to go through several fire-breathing monsters.

"Hera, help us." said Wonder woman as the heroes that weren't hovering in the air went back-to-back as they braced themselves for practically an all-out war between mythical monsters and super heroes. Just as the two sides were about to collide in bloodshed; a loud, yet strangely familiar war horn rang through the whole city. The monsters lowered their weapons in confusion, while Wonder woman pointed towards the sky.

"Look." She said, as suddenly, 5 dark shapes appeared in the clouds.

**A/N I will (hopefully) update within a week or so, but I can't promise anything. Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Of Strange teenagers and Fire tornadoes

**Sorry for the wait, and this isn't the best chapter but oh well, I kind of rushed this. Hope you enjoy!**

**3. Of Strange teenagers and Fire tornadoes**

With all of the league's and the monster's attention towards the sky, they did not notice a large shadow appearing on the side of a building, before out stepped a truck-sized hellhound, which seemed to look average-sized around the other hellhounds. Though the odd thing was, a boy was sitting on the hellhound. He wore all black beneath his black armour, and his skin was a pale as the crescent moon. A skeletal-like war helm was perched on his head, but you could still see his sharp obsidian black eyes as he drew his midnight black sword. The league turned their attention to him, while some monsters growled at him with pure hatred, though some looked fearful.

However, this did not hold the monsters' and the league's attention as something else flashed down the street. Whatever it was, it was fast, _very _fast. It was almost as fast as the Flash as is zoomed past the bewildered looks of the monsters and it skidded to a halt next to the boy in black.

It turned out to be a girl on a horse, but smoke rose from the horse's hooves as it rose its head proudly while the girl jumped off. She wore a purple t-shirt underneath what looked like golden armour, as a war helm that looked like it was encrusted with golden jewels was perched on her head. Curly brown hair stuck out of the bottom of the helm as she reached down and unsheathed a short sword that was strapped to her leg.

Suddenly, a large red dragon descended from the clouds as if roared at the enemy pale blue dragons, scaring them half dead while some roared equally as fierce back at the red dragon.

A horse made of nothing but storm clouds landed on the pavement and made a low and aggressive growling sound that rivaled a giant's growl. Two figures leapt off, a boy wearing a purple t-shirt, with a war helm with lightning designs on the side as he flipped a coin in the air, but when he caught it, instead, he caught a golden sword. The girl wore a war helm with flowery-like designs, but not too girlish as she unsheathed a very, _very _shiny dagger. She wore an orange t-shirt beneath her bronze armour instead of a purple one.

A second horse made of storm-clouds descended and hovered right next to the red dragon, and on it, perched a girl who wore punkish clothes underneath bronze armour. She held a long spear in one hand, and a shield on the other with the terrible face of Medusa on it. Though there was a quiver full of arrows strapped to her back with a bow as she wore a similar war helm to the boy's that got off the first storm-horse.

A second dragon descended from the clouds, though this one was mechanical and was made of bronze as it landed on the pavement with a loud _thrud!_ The boy that sat on it wore a war helm with fire-like designs on the side; an orange t-shirt was underneath his bronze armour as he adjusted his tool belt around his waist and took out a bronze hammer.

The last shape plummeted towards the ground as it quickly stretched out its wings just before it crash-landed. It turned out to be a black Pegasus as two figures quickly got off and the boy nodded towards the Pegasus who flew off.

The boy looked the oldest of the others as he adjusted his war helm on his head that had wave and sea-shell like designs on the sides. He too, wore an orange shirt underneath his bronze armour as he took out a regular ball-point pen, though when he uncapped it; it turned into a metre long bronze sword. The girl next to him wore an owl-shaped war helm as she unsheathed a dagger that was strapped to her thigh; she wore the same as the boy: orange shirt with bronze armour.

The boy with the pen-sword quickly looked around, making sure the rest of the teens were there, before he yelled: "For Olympus!" and charged into battle.

That broke the spell.

Almost immediately, the monsters charged at the teens, while the leaguers looked at each other confusedly. Hawkgirl merely shrugged before she charged into battle, Superman and Green Lantern following not long after. Batman began shooting at the dragons, though the red one seemed to be quite smart as he dodged all of them and seemed to not do any rampage like the rest of the enemy blue dragons.

Martian Manhunter helped the girl with the spear, and when she missed or when she accidently dropped it, he would levitate it back to her. She would then give him a thankful nod before going back to battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Flash and Wonder woman hurried to the biggest problem they had at that moment: the hydra. However, when the Amazon princess and the fastest man alive arrived, they saw that the boy with the tool belt with his arms on fire as he taunted the beast.

"Ever heard of breath-mints bro?" he smirked as the hydra roared at him angrily.

"Hey, I remember you." exclaimed the Flash as the boy turned around quickly.

"Oh hey." He said casually, waving his flaming arms before turning back to the monster.

"I have an idea." said Wonder woman as she quickly flew towards the nearest abandoned petrol station and took a can of petrol and poured a ring around the monster.

"I'll make sure to pay the owner back later." She muttered to herself, before flying back towards the flaming boy and the Flash.

"While I keep the monster distracted, can you light the petrol on fire?"

The boy seemed to hesitate, before he understood the plan and nodded.

"After that, Flash, go run around the monster." she stated.

"Yes, ma'am." he said, before the boy with the tool belt also saluted mockingly with a smirk before Wonder woman rolled her eyes and flew over to distract the hydra.

The boy snapped his fingers, before the petrol lit on fire completely, forming a ring of flames around the hydra. The Flash then run around the monster, the wind causing the fire to rise as it formed into a fire-tornado. The monster barely had enough time to yelp before it disintegrated into nothing but golden dust and ashes.

* * *

Green lantern rushed towards the closest and most threatening thing he could see: The Minotaur. But when he was barely 50 metres from it, the boy with the pen-sword appeared right in front of the Minotaur and smirked.

"Wow Beef Boy, seriously? You couldn't at _least _squeeze in a 5-minute shower before you came? 'Cause you still stink and you _really _need a change of clothes, because loin-cloths and leather belts were _so_ 2000BCE."

'Beef Boy' roared and charged at the boy, but just as he and the beast was about to slam into a beef and boy sandwich, the boy rolled out of the way just in time and yawned.

"You sure have gotten slower, I can tell you that."

But from the corner of GL's eyes, he saw a dog-like creature notch and arrow and it was aimed at the boy's head.

"Percy, look out!" yelled the girl with the owl-shaped helmet as she ducked and sliced a snake-lady.

Too late.

The arrow was already coming towards him at top-speed, though just as it was about to impale itself into the boy's chest, a green bubble formed around said teen as the arrow bounced harmlessly off the sides.

The boy, looking confused as he looked at the arrow, but he then noticed the green bubble around him and he turned to Green Lantern. A smile grew on the boy's face as Green lantern descended and landed next to him.

"I'm guessing you remember me?" smirked the boy as Green lantern rolled his eyes and was about to reply, but the Minotaur had other plans.

It charged at the two of them again, fortunately, GL was ready as he then formed a large green fist and punched the Minotaur in the nose, causing it to stagger backwards momentarily.

"No, that's not going to do." commented the boy as Green lantern formed a sword with his power ring.

The boy quickly raised his sword and slashed down the nearest snake-lady; it crumbled to yellow dust but its spear was left behind.

"Here, take this." He commanded, picking up the spear and gave it to Green lantern.

The boy then sprinted over to the Minotaur and taunted it. GL realised what he was doing, and rose his green-willpower made fist, spear in it as he got it above the beast's head, and brought it down.

* * *

Eventually, with the help of the 9 strange teenagers, all of the monsters were sent back to Tartarus. The Justice League and heroes of Olympus then began cleaning up.

"I suppose you probably have some questions." stated the boy wearing a purple t-shirt with electricity blue eyes beneath his helm.

"Duh." said The Flash.

Batman shot him a _Bat_ glare as he then turned to the 9 heroes and his eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"Yes. Explain. Now." He barked.

As you know, dear reader, practically everyone in the Batclan absolutely _loathed _not know things, so it was reasonable for the Dark Knight to be pissed-off. The teens seemed to be intimidated by the large bat, everyone but the younger boy in black as he spoke.

"Sure we will, but can we talk somewhere else where we can sit down? Because we _really _have a lot of things to talk about."

Batman glared at him, before he turned around swiftly and headed towards their spacecraft, the others following closely behind him.

**A/N Yes, I figured I was going to write this like I did for the first chapter, where I focus on with specific characters in separate scenes. But I was feeling lazy and, well, couldn't really be bothered. Don't worry though, because this is just a starting battle, I won't do it in detail. Thanks for Reading! :D**


End file.
